The Imaging and Cell Structure Core of the Liver Center operates in conjunction with our institution-wide Analytical Imaging Facility to provide a 'state of the art'resource for modern imaging and computer analysis techniques for Liver Center Investigators. Advanced and unique analytical and image production techniques, available in the Core, are not readily available in individual laboratories. The Core facilitates use of imaging techniques in liver research by providing specialized instrumentation, such as laser scanning confocal microscopy, two photon microscopy and immunocryoelectron microscopy and expertise in specialized procedures utilizing such instrumentation such as total internal reflection microscopy (TIRF), fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET), and fluorescence recovery after photobleaching (FRAP). Technical support for assisted or independent use of such instrumentation is provided and Liver Center Investigators receive priority and reduced rates for assistance. Assistance in planning experiments to utilize imaging procedures, and in light and electron microscopic data interpretation, is available. In conjunction with the Gruss Lipper Biophotonics Center, the Core updates equipment and procedures to anticipate emerging imaging and cell structure methods and to remain at the leading edge of imaging technology. In addition, the Core provides histological, histochemical, and immunohistochemical services as needed for Liver Center Investigators.